Image projection systems may be used to display a still or video image, or to enable the image to be viewed simultaneously by a large or small audience. Such projection systems have become increasingly popular, particularly where they are appropriately sized for use on a table top and may be easily carried by a user. There is, however, a continuing demand for ever smaller devices that may be conveniently transported and stored. In particular, there is a demand for digital projectors that may be no larger than a laptop computer, but that offer the performance of a conventional projector. Such a projector would not only offer increased portability, but could be sized appropriately to fit in a case designed for a laptop computer.